


Normal Day in London

by NessaroseEast



Series: London Days [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaroseEast/pseuds/NessaroseEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am walking around London, minding my own business, when I see a blue box. Is it the Tardis?</p><p>This story has three different endings, all of which are in one chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Day in London

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it, I was up at eleven o'clock the other night when I wrote it, and I was exhausted, so I hope it's good. Thank you for reading!

I am walking down the sidewalk in central London, not really paying attention to where I'm going, just mindlessly wandering. I glance down at my phone for the time, but when I look up I'm about ten steps from and old blue Police Box. I smirk and think to myself, _Tardis. Wonder if she'll let me in._ I chuckle and shake my head. That would be ridiculous. If anything, I'll accidentally trap myself in the box and need help getting back out.

I pause in front of the doors, Londoners all around me not paying me any mind. I stroll conspicuously (although I'm not trying to be) forward so that I'm standing just in front of the doors, close enough that I could pull the door open. _If I were to pull the door, would it actually open?_ I ask myself. _All through the show, everyone has only ever pushed the door and it opened, although the sign say_ _s 'pull to open_ _'._ I lightly touch the door handle. _C'mon, sexy, please let me in,_ I think to myself. I pull. Nothing happens. I lick my lips in anticipation. I push the door, but again, nothing happens.

I frown. "C'mon girl, I just wanna look inside. I don't wanna stay." I paused and thought for a moment. "Well, that would be a lie. I do want to stay, but I won't unless the Doctor finds me and asks for me to go with him."

I try to push the door in again, but it doesn't even budge. I huff and begin to continue walking down the street. Then I stop and look back.

"There was a pin on Pinterest," I mumble to myself as I walk back. "It said, well showed, a spare key in the wood on the top of the Tardis." I looked up at the top of the box. _Please let there be a key up there._

I stand close to the Police Box and stand on my toes, reaching for the top, but I'm too short. I glance around. There's a bench next to the box! I climb on top of it and I can just reach the top of the box. I feel around the edges and almost give up until I feel a groove in the wood that is almost too far for me to reach. I smile and begin to pry my nails into it until I feel something pull up. I grip it with my fingertips and pull it to me and lift it to my eyes. It's a key!

I grin wider and hop off the bench. I quickly go around to the doors of the box and immediately fit the key into the keyhole. I take a deep breath and slowly turn the key, closing my eyes until I hear the faint click of the door unlocking. I pull out the key and put my hand back on the handle. Now I'll find out if this is the real Tardis or just a Police Box.

**Ending 1:**

I push the door in, but I'm disappointed that it's not bigger on the inside. I feel tears spring in my eyes and angrily wipe them away. I don't know what I was expecting. The Doctor? He's not real. I shouldn't have had my hopes up. I pull the door closed and lock it, then set the key on top of the Police Box. I frown at the box one last time and start heading the way I had been going originally.

**Ending 2:**

I push the door in, but I'm disappointed that it's not bigger on the inside. I feel tears spring in my eyes and angrily wipe them away. I don't know what I was expecting. The Doctor? He's not real. I shouldn't have had my hopes up. I pull the door closed and lock it, then set the key on top of the Police Box. I frown at the box one last time and start heading the way I had been going originally, bumping into somebody. We both fall to the ground and I start apologizing.

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry." I quickly stand and start helping the blond to her feet.

"No, it's alright, I'm fine," she says and looks at me. My eyes widen in shock. It's Rose! Maybe I wasn't totally wrong.

"Look, I've gottan go," she says quickly. "Things to do, you know?"

I nod and she starts to walk away, waving as she does. She approaches the Tardis and pulls out a key, quickly unlocking the box and opening the door. She walks in and closes the door behind her.

I jog over to the door and try to push it open, then pull it, but neither work. I step back and place my hands on my hips, staring at the Tardis.

"I can take a hint," I say. "I won't go in. Fine. Didn't want to go in in the first place." I sniff angrily and walk away, knowing that the Tardis knows that I didn't mean it. _Goodbye, sexy,_ I whisper to her in my mind. I hear a hum in return and smile to myself.

**Ending 3:**

I push the door in and gasp when I see the coral Console Room. So it's either Nine or Ten. I slowly walk in and close the door behind me, clutching the key in my hand. I gingerly step up to the console and reach out. I touch the glass column and press my palm against it, feeling the hum of the Tardis.

An incredibly joyous sensation fills me and I giggle. Then giggle again. And again. I pull away and dance around the console, not touching any buttons or pulling any levers, just showing the Tardis my happiness. I stop and gently place my hands on the console.

I giggle softly. "I'll leave now, then." I turn and walk to the door. I place my hand on the handle, but turn back. "Thank you," I whisper, pushing all of my emotion into my words. "Thank you for being here. Thank you for showing yourself to me, for allowing me in. Thank you for stealing the Doctor when he stole you. Thank you for everything." I pull the door open, step out, and close it behind me. I feel tears spring in my eyes and I softly wipe them away. I lock the door and set the key on top of the Tardis. I smile at the box one last time and start heading the way I had been going originally, bumping into somebody. We both fall to the ground and I start apologizing.

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry." I quickly stand and start helping the blonde to her feet.

"No, it's alright, I'm fine," she says and looks at me. My eyes widen in shock. It's Rose!

"Look, I've gotta go," she says. "Things to do, you know?"

I nod and she starts to walk away, waving as she does. She approaches the Tardis and pulls out a key, quickly unlocking the box and opening the door.

Just as she begins to step in I shout, "Wait!"

She pauses and I run up to her and hug her.

"What?" she asks, surprised, as I pull away, tears in my eyes.

"You're fantastic, Rose!" I say. "And so is he! The Doctor! Tell him thank you for me please!"

"O-okay," she says, startled. She enters the Tardis and closes the door behind her. I place my hand on the door, sniff sadly, and walk away. _Goodbye, sexy,_ I whisper to her in my mind. I hear a hum in return and smile to myself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking about writing an ending to ending 3. It would be long after this happens, but I'm not sure if I want Ten or Eleven to say goodbye to her. Maybe I'll just write it twice, with Ten in one version, and Eleven in the second one.


End file.
